


In the depths of the forest

by Xayah90



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternative Universe - Elderwood, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: During a celebration of the various fey tribes, Xayah sneaks away, hoping she can just be herself for a few hours and that she doesn't need to play the role of the princess. She hasn't the slightest idea that someone watched her and follows her into the forest.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	In the depths of the forest

"I don't want to go there, Dad. I'll die because I' m bored," Xayah whines, stomping after her father in a bad mood, who gives her a gentle smile from the side. Slowly he turns to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Darling, you know how important it is to have a good association to the other tribes. We aren't friends, but it's important to look out for each other and protect everyone. This is why we meet twice a year to celebrate and show respect to each other. Someday you''ll lead our tribe, and until then, you''ve got a lot to learn."

"I know, Dad. I know." She sighs, shoulders sinking and staring at the ground as she bites her lower lip and follows him through the tall grass and twisted growing trees, over to a clearing where fireflies dance, bathing the scenery in an enchanting light. "Go to the other Deugairean, dear. Have a good time with them. You might even make some friends," he laughs, breathing a kiss on her forehead before hurrying over to the other ones present and greeting them with a broad smile. 

Annoyed, Xayah rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest, before looking at the other younglings, who are clearly younger than her. 'I'm not their lookout,' she thinks, before slowly walking over to one of the long tables, grabbing a flower chalice and sipping the sweet nectar as she looks around attentively. Her father is no longer paying any attention to her, almost as if she doesn't even exist.

With a slight lump in her throat, she looks around, spotting a gap between two trees, while she leaves in the other direction, taking a piece of bread from one of the plates, biting into it listlessly, pretending to enjoy the festivity. With slow steps she passes between some tents before running as fast as she can to the gap between the trees, knowing that she isn't seen. 

With nimble steps, she runs between the trees before dropping down onto the soft moss, letting out a soft squeal of delight as she closes her eyes and stretches in the slightly damp moss, running her fingers through the frizzy greenery, a wide smile on her lips. "You shouldn't be here, Princess."

Startled, she jumps up, brushing her red-purple hair from her face as her eyes settle on the stranger, looking at him curiously. "It's none of your business to think about what I'm doing," she murmurs, rising from the ground and smoothing her dress before looking at him more closely. With a gentle smile on his lips, he bows before her slightly, not taking his eyes off of her."I am Fey Prince Rakan, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

  
She snorts scornfully, hands clenched into fists as a slight chill emanates from her."I didn't ask to wear this rank, and I'm nowhere close to being old enough to be addressed as 'my lady'." Without giving him another glance, she turns around, heading deeper into the forest, realizing with surprise that he is following her."If I shouldn't call you my lady, what can I call you then?" He smiles at her from the side as they come to a stop by a river, a waterfall splashing into it at a nearby distance. "Xayah. Just Xayah."

"Okay, just Xayah. This forest is wonderful, isn't it? The waterfall is a proof of such incredible beauty, I've rarely seen anything like it." 

Silently, she nods, stepping up to one of the old, curved trees and placing her hand gently on its bark before gazing up at it in awe, up into the bright, clear sky, wishing once again that she could just fly upward and touch the sky. Over the forests, revealing their secrets, gliding over rivers and lakes and admiring the reflections, listening to their stories about long gone times and adoring their majestic beauty. 

How she would love to follow her dreams and just leave behind all that seems unimportant.

Without thinking about it, she starts climbing up the tree, from one branch to another, wondering that Rakan follows her effortlessly and without knowing why, a small smile spreads on her lips as they both climb steadily higher, to the lofty heights of this proud tree. "A breathtaking view," Rakan whispers, looking around with shining eyes, while Xayah nods at him with a slightly wider smile. 

"Beautiful," she whispers softly, agreeing with him. "This is what freedom feels like."

For a moment, he looks at her in amazement before holding out his hand with a soft laugh. "Come with me, just Xayah. I'll show you what real freedom looks like." She hesitates briefly before, with a small swallow, she places her hand in his and together they leap down from the branch, entering the wet depths of the river.It doesn't take long for them to break through the surface of the water again, looking at each other before they burst into loud laughter and swim over to the riverbank together. 

  
Humming softly, he leads them through the forest, accompanied only by the glow of a few small fireflies and - even if Xayah isn't sure if she just imagined it - a will-o'-the-wisp that has disappeared in the distance between ferns and ivy. Gently, he had grabbed her hand at this moment and whispered to her that she should just focus on him, he would lead her safely to the place they were going to. 

Even though they have known each other for such a short time and Xayah doesn't know why, she just feels that she can trust him, so she lets him lead her through the dark shadows and ominous silence, smiling slightly. When he stops abruptly after some time, she almost runs into him. Eyes shining, he turns to her, pushing aside a dense branch to reveal the view of a cliff. 

Holding her breath, she climbs through the undergrowth before running over to the cliff and admiring the wide open sea reflecting the setting sun. "Wow," she whispers softly, unable to take her eyes off the sight as Rakan slowly walks up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. 

"This is freedom."


End file.
